Ji woong Kirochu
Biography Park Ji woong Kirochu (Born 1999 December 1st) is the biological twin brother of Ji min and the uncle of Ji kwong he was born in Seoul, South Korea. He was abused by his biogical parents when he was 4 he was in foster care for 10 years Until Orla adopted him and Ji min when they were 14 He is the only adoptive son of Orla and James Kirochu. He couldn't speak english at age 14, Orla taught him and his sister English at age 15. At the age of 16, he and his twin sister had their own YouTube account and they have their very own famous and popular YouTube sketch comedy series called The Ji min and Ji Woong Show Relationships Anna: Ji woong hates Anna for breaking his Xbox 360 he got for his 18th birthday, killing his beloved pet parakeet Tweety and for giving Ji woong a laceration and stabbing him with a knife to the stomach and neck and lacerating both; he is even afraid of her. However, when he discovers that Anna has a laceration scar on her back, he realizes he has misunderstood her and the attacks were cries for attention. Ji Woong also learns that the laceration scar came from Anna's biological mother, who physically abused her Brahm Jennings: his brother-in-law Ji kwong: He likes his niece but can barely spend time with her Ji min: He likes his twin sister Thomas Kerriton James: James is unable to spend time with him because of him being at work but James does like him Tariko: Ji woong is kind to her Kai Hiwatari: his brother-in-law Natasha: Ji woong's girlfriend. Tariko and Anna's babysitter. Ji Sung Tweety: Ji Woong's beloved pet parakeet whom he loved very much and was deeply saddened when the bird was killed by Anna Appearance He has short black hair, and Brown eyes. His skin is pale. He used to wear his light blue bandana on his head, until his sister Anna stabbed him with a knife. He wears it around his neck which covers a laceration that Anna gave him she cut his neck with a knife. He wears a white vest underneath his long-sleeved Beavis and Butthead T-Shirt and also looks like he was suffering starvation back at South Korea due to being quite thin it is unknown if it is his weight, starvation, or even hunger. His stomach seems to be a bit swollen from how much he is eating but is quite thin. If he is not wearing a shirt his body seems healthy execpt his stomach that seems to be a bit swollen, you can see a 5 inch scar across his abdomen to his chest. If you use an X-Ray on him you can see a jagged wound on his stomach. This is often why his bellybutton is barely seen. He also has ripped jeans, miltary boots and a skull birthmark on his shoulder. Fame Checker Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Ji woong is seen with Ji min, Ji kwong, and Orla Kirochu. He, along with his twin, is a famous YouTube celebrity. Supernanny: The Theory 2 Ji woong is an adult who's married to a young babysitter named Natasha who is 18. He has over 989,000 subscribers on YouTube and he, along with his twin sister, has his own sketch comedy show featured on YouTube. He also has his own featured movie. Supernanny: The Theory International Ji woong is a father of three triplets. Two of them are anything but well-behaved, unlike the other, Ji sung. He has over 547 videos on his YouTube account, and over 2,340,765 subscribers, and 129,957,943 ratings with 3 featured movies. Trivia *He and his sister were both born premature and their sickliness finally ended at age 2 *He is a huge fan of Beavis and Butthead *He hates Justin Bieber and Twilight *He is a big fan of Halo *He enjoys creating videos with Windows Movie Maker and taking acting classes in school *His favorite food is apples and cheese. His least favorite is carrots due to his allergy *He is afraid of spiders, snakes, and mimes but only a few snakes *When he was 15, he was food-phobic, making nearly die of starvation. However at 16 he managed to eat an apple which he does like and a piece of cheese. *He has a carrot allergy which gives him a rash, makes him vomit, and gives him stomach cramps, it can also make him slur his speech that is why carrots aren't allowed in the Kirochu Household. *He dislikes taking his shirt and bandana off because he doesn't want Natasha or any of his classmates looking at the laceraton on his neck or abdomen *Anna caused a laceration when Ji woong when before he was 18. *Before getting lacerated, he was asked if he lived in Seoul and said yes *Tariko sang a song about Ji woong getting lacerated, and it featured her on YouTube *He and his twin are famous for having a YouTube sketch comedy show series called "The Ji-Min and Ji-Woong Show" *He has an eating disorder so it is hard for him to eat unhealthy foods execpt chocolate and ice cream *Natasha often feels that he is starving himself but his teacher does not believe Natasha. Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Uncles Category:Twin Siblings Category:Hostages Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:YouTube Celebrities Category:Fathers Category:Laceration Victims Category:People with Food Allergies Category:Children adopted from South Korea